A Lost Soul
A Lost Soul is the first installment in Barren Island Tales. Story "Where am I?" The silver Toa asks himself. He wanders through the endless sandy landscape, wondering if he had done the right thing. He is thirsty, tired, and almost completely out of energy, but there is no time to stop. Whilst walking, he comes across dead beings. He examines their tools and takes the most attractive weapon. He constantly thinks to himself over and over again: What if I'm the one doing the wrong thing? He starts to stumble very often. In the distance, he can make out a few rocks--no, a few villages. Dragging himself towards the village, he mumbles, "Wait--I would know if I were doing the wrong thing. Maybe my..." The Toa falls to his knees, gasping for air. Before he can breathe anymore, the sandy ground has become his grave. ---- "Draco? Draco!" He is awakened by a tall red figure, and the Toa doesn't know what to say. He is being spoken to as if the person knows him. "Who are you?" asks Draco, then asks another question. "How do you know my name?" The tall read figure responds, "My name is Hutul, and what do you mean, 'how do I know your...?' Ah, yes. Manka!" The Toa leans forward and looks at Hutul closely, but still can't seem to remember him. "Who's Manka?" Draco asks. The tall figure replies, "Manka is the reason you are here,not that that's a bad thing." "So why was I sent here? And where, even, is here?" The Toa asks constant questions and Hutul hurls answers at him, but not all of them are satisfactory for Draco. "Well, I can tell you its been nearly a hundred years we've been waiting for you, and you're on Aqaz, the harshest planet in existence. And you came all this way by yourself?" asks Hutul. "No, not all by himself, exactly" says a green figure in the background. The villagers, Draco and Hutal, turn to look at the figure, who is then closely followed by four others. "We were watching him the whole way here, ya' know--if he were to get injured or something..." "Are these the other five members of your team?" asks Hutul. "Yeah, no one told me you would be watching, and if you were, where were you when I almost died in the desert?" "Well, it's hard to keep track of footprints when there's a sandstorm every 10 seconds." "Anyway, I will tell you why you are all here. When the Nui Ship crashed onto this planet, there was a war going on. That same war is still happening: the Legion of Darkness is trying to control every inhabitant on this planet; to do so, they will unleash an army of robotic creatures, only meant to be used in emergencies. They can only activate it from the near-center of the planet, where the main part of the Nui Ship crashed. They also need an object known as the Tarka crystal to activate that, and even if they fail, who knows what else they have planned?" "But we already gave the crystal to the Order of Artark." "Yes, you did, but a veteran for the Legion took it back--Zazbur--so you will get the crystal and destroy that part of the Nui Ship, clear?" shouts Hutul. "Yes." Category:Stories